glee_the_new_york_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez is a major character on Glee: The New York Story ''during the first, second, third, fourth and fifth seasons. She was a student at William McKinley High School. She was a member of the William McKinley High School Glee Club, the New Directions as well as the Troubletones. She was a member of the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. Santana grew up on the bad side of Lima, called Lima Heights Adjacent. Because of her tough upbringing, she can be cruel and brutally honest. Despite that, Santana cares deeply for her friends. Her best friend and love interest is Brittany Pierce, but she also has a close friendship with Quinn Fabray. Santana has been in an on-and-off relationship since the first season, but they still care deeply about each other as friends. Santana was introduced as a main character in the first season but was demoted to recurring status in the sixth and final season. Santana currently works at an adult club in Lima, Ohio, which was the main reason Brittany broke up with her. Biography Santana was born on November 17, 1994 to Maribel Lopez and her unnamed father. Not much is known about Santana's father except he's a dentist. Santana's family, specifically her grandmother, is very strict. Hence why her grandmother abandoned her for a short time after Santana announced she was gay. Being an only child doesn't bother Santana, as she had been spoiled by her parents growing up. Personality When first introduced, Santana had the cheerleader stereotype. Santana was quick to pass judgment, and views her bitchy remarks as pure honesty. As time went on, Santana used her manipulation for good, and even showed kindness towards her friends. Santana cares deeply for her family, and will do whatever it takes to help; she acted as a surrogate for her aunt when she found out her aunt couldn't have children due to the effects of chemotherapy. And her kindness extends to her friends as well; Santana, along with Puck and Brittany helped give Marley a second chance at a record deal, since Santana believed she deserved a second chance better than anyone. Even though Santana loves her friends, she's not afraid to call them out when they do something she doesn't like; She called out Rachel's behavior when Rachel was being irrationally rude and mean to Marley. She even at times likes to join the plots of others simply to entertain herself; she mainly helped Quinn in her ploy to break up Puck and Marley because she was 'bored'. Santana tends to get jealous easily, especially when Brittany bonds with other women. This stems from her own insecurity that she doesn't believe she's good enough for Brittany. When her insecurities are put out in the open, Santana lashes out, simply because she doesn't know how to deal with her emotions. Relationships '''Santana-Brittany Relationship ''(Brittana)' The '''Santana-Brittany '''relationship (commonly known as '''Brittana'), is the romantic relationship between Santana Lopez '''and '''Brittany Pierce. Santana initially contemplated going to New York, but Brittany assured her to follow her dreams. Unfortunately, Santana found herself falling for Dani, which complicated things between her and Brittany. Brittany ultimately broke up with Santana, but the two of them remained friends. During the third season, Santana realized she wanted to be in a relationship with Brittany and did everything she could to win her over. Brittany ultimately accepted Santana's advances and the two got back together. They faced a rift in their relationship when Santana worked as the PR lady for Juliet Jones, and found herself getting close to her. Santana and Juliet end up having a drunken one-night stand, which was recorded and shown to Brittany. Brittany is understandably angry, and ends up leaking the tape to the press which plays a role in Juliet committing suicide. Santana realizes how much she hurt Brittany, and the two talk it out, although it's evident Brittany hasn't forgotten the incident. Santana and Brittany stay together until the time jump in Season Six, when Santana felt she wasn't good enough for a real job. Santana resorted to being a stripper while Brittany stayed in Los Angeles with her Fondue For Two ''show. Brittany then revealed she was engaged to be married, which left Santana heartbroken. '''Santana-Juliet Relationship ''(Jultana)' The '''Santana-Juliet '''relationship (commonly known as '''Jultana') is the one-night stand relationship between Santana Lopez and Juliet Jones. '''In an effort to keep Santana busy, Garrett hires Santana to be Juliet's new publicist after her old one is fired. Santana and Juliet get off on the wrong foot, but they ultimately gain an understanding for each other--until Juliet wants Santana to make Marley look bad to the press so the attention can go back to her. Santana does Juliet's bidding, alienating her from Marley, Puck, Rachel and Finn in the process. Santana joins Juliet in the studio where they do a duet, but in the midst, Santana and Juliet have a one-night stand. Santana and Juliet's one-night stand ends up on tape and everyone sees it, which results in Juliet committing suicide. Santana ultimately finds out it was Brittany who leaked the tape. '''Santana-Dani Relationship ''(Dantana)'' The Santana-Dani '''relationship (commonly known as '''Dantana) is the romantic relationship between Santana Lopez '''and '''Dani. When Santana initially goes to New York, she meets Dani at an art gallery and is intrigued by her. The two of them spend more time together and they have a romantic dinner together, only for Brittany to come at that moment. Brittany realizes that Santana has found love elsewhere in New York and ultimately breaks up with her, leaving Santana and Dani free to date. Santana and Dani date for most of Season One, until Santana and Brittany have a one-night stand in Michael 2.0. Dani finds out and eventually breaks up with Santana, but the two of them agree to remain friends. Santana-Puck Relationship ''(Pucktana)'' The Puck-Santana '''relationship (commonly known as '''Pucktana) was a one-night stand between Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman, two former members of the New Directions. In an effort to curb his feelings for Marley, Puck throws a party while Finn and Rachel are out of the loft, which Santana also hosts. During the party, they become intoxicated and end up having a one-night stand. Santana temporarily worries she might be pregnant, but when she isn't, they agree to never talk about the one-night stand again. They aren't the most friendly of friends, but they do have each other's back when it counts. Trivia * Santana was the first latin main character on the show; Stephanie Morales and Kat Pennington were later added as main characters in the sixth season. * Santana has slapped the most people; she has slapped Finn so many times, he has joked he has a cheek reserved for Santana. * Santana is left handed * Santana hates the color pink. * Santana shares a nickname with Jessica; Jessica is called 'The Devil' and Santana is called Diabla, which is 'Devil' in Spanish.